


Uncharted lands

by Succulentwritings_official



Series: Victor van dort is a subby boi, sorry i dont make the rules [2]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunniingus, F/M, Fully Clothed, Kimonos, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Other, emily and victoria mentioned and are lesbians, victor is sweet and loves his pretty s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Getting gifts from emily akd victoria was always a treat.Some moreso than others
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Reader
Series: Victor van dort is a subby boi, sorry i dont make the rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772854
Kudos: 13





	Uncharted lands

Being in the same business as Miss Victoria everglot and her hidden lover Emily lead you to many different...Experiences. 

Victoria and Emi had liked to surprise you with fun things from the adventures they went on,usually different teas, knick knacks and clothes. In their most recent adventure they had went to Asia, as Emily was always interested in the idea of Geishas, and once they returned they brought something back for you. Well. You and victor of course...You had to ask how to use it but Emily said that you would know when the time came…

And that time did come after Victor had a stressful day having to deal with his parents, his mother's high pitched voice ringing in his ears as he walked tiredly through the door. Not that he could feel any better, you wouldn't be home for a while since you were off with Victoria discussing business practices. 

As he neared your bedroom he could smell something soft and very musky coming from the room. He put his hand against it and slowly opened it, his face going from pale and tired to pink and surprised at your appearance. You lay across the chaise couch, wearing a pretty kimono and nothing else while a sweet smelling incense filled the air. You look up from the book you're reading with a fond smile " hello, darling~ How's mother and father? " 

Victor trips and stumbles over his words, coming closer to sit on the end of the couch, his hands shaking as he trails them up your smooth leg. Your body smells sweet and soft to the touch with forgien oils adorning you, making his heart flutter 

" Ah...As pleasant as mother and father are " He said, shuddering as you moved your foot over his thighs, laughing sweetly 

" I understand~ " you say and turn on your back, your kimono curling around your body and showing off more of your thighs to him. He audibly gulps and moves to sit on his long legs, your knees falling apart, teasing and as beautiful as any Geisha in the east. He runs his hands over his knees, waiting for you to give him permission to touch you, looking up at you through his lashes 

" M...may I? " he asks, his brown doe eyes dilating as he pressed his thighs together, obviously trying to hide his arousal. Your eyes trailed over him, giving him a quick nod of approval before slipping your kimono to the side to expose your already prepped entrance. He let out a low moan and slid to his knees in front of you, not bothering to undo his shirt or cravat, his mouth trailing timid kisses over your thighs, sighing as you leaned back to read your book, your lashes fluttering at the sweet kisses he was giving you until those soft lips had pressed against your lower ones, closing your eyes as his tongue poked between the pink seam of them. His spindly hands squeezed and kneaded your thighs until they opened wider for his body to fit there, his shoulders holding them open. A low moan escaped him as his tongue trailed little shapes and swirls into you. 

When his mouth was on you, it was like you could see how his tongue could move. Just like his hands when he sketched butterflies and birds. It was something so intimate and personal, it made your heart flutter. Your hands reached down to tangle your fingers into his raven colored hair, pulling and twirling it in your fingers, pressing his face closer until he had to pull back a bit for hair, his thin face covered in slick. You felt a shudder go down your spine at the sight and shoved him back against you, your back arching as his teeth brushed your clit. Your whole body jerked with that, a warm moan, sweet and golden as honey left your throat as you came around his tongue. 

Your body was practically liquid at this point as he rose his head from your lap, his lashes fluttering as he laid his head on your thigh " You...you always know how to make me feel better, my love~ " he breathed and closed his eyes, your fingers continuing to play with his hair as you went back to your book, happy as his nose started to gently trace up your thighs once again.


End file.
